Free!- Iwatobi HALLOWEEN Club
by Venecia577
Summary: This is halloween, halloween, HALLOWEEN.. Serie de historias de Free! relacionada con esta fecha -Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia-
1. Chapter 1

En un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokio, por los años 1890, existió una mujer llamada Hiyori la cual siempre quiso tener gemelos, éste era su sueño más anhelado, y la vida le dió este gran regalo ya que al dar a luz se llevó la sorpresa de tener en sus brazos los pequeños bebés.

Eran dos: un niño y una niña de cabellos y ojos rojos eran realmente preciosos. Cuando tenían siete años su madre fue con ellos a la escuela los dejo unos metros antes de su destino y les dijo que tuviesen mucho cuidado, ya que llegaba tarde a trabajar y se tenía que marchar, ellos respondieron con un tierno ''si mami'' y cruzaron la calle, es en ese justo momento cuando de pronto aparece un camión y los niños desgraciadamente son atropellados, los niños aún con vida pero en un estado bastante mal de salud son trasladadas al hospital ahí residen por un par de semanas cuando su situación empeora y mueren casi simultáneamente los dos pequeños.

Años después la mujer queda embarazada otra vez, y nuevamente portaba gemelos, cuando nacieron su madre vio reflejados a las pequeños que había perdido anteriormente aunque ni su marido ni familiares les encontraba parecido alguno, ni un solo día falló la madre llevaba y recogía a sus pequeños en el colegio estaba totalmente decidida a no volver a cometer el error por el cual se culpó tantos años, hasta que un día cuando ya los niños tenían 15 años lograron convencer a su madre con ayuda de su padre que los dejara de acompañar ya que los avergonzaba frente a sus compañeros. Al día siguiente por primera vez partían hacia el colegio los dos chicos solos y la madre al despedirse les dijo "tengan mucho cuidado al cruzar la calle", respondiéndole el gemelo varón con un gesto bastante frío: ''mamá crees que después de 25 años vamos a cometer otra vez el mismo error''.

* * *

><p><em>Hola hola! Eh vuelto y con más historias de FREE! Van a ser 7 historias sobre este día de terror y no sé, son historias sacadas de internet y algunas son vivencias en serio así que lo digo por si alguien salta diciendo que estoy robando o algo pero eso lo escribo en la sipnosis para que no haya confusiones así que nada, me despido con esta historia y hasta mañana :D<em>

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Es un gender bender desde el punto de vista de Makoto**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween #2: NO HARÉ LA OUIJA<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando estábamos en el colegio, uno de esos días en que te aburres y no sabes que hacer, a mis compañeras y a mi, nos dio por hablar de espíritus y demás cosas a la hora del recreo, hasta que se nos ocurrió quedar por la tarde para hacer la ouija, yo ya la había hecho anteriormente con resultados que no me agradaron mucho, esa misma tarde nos dirigimos a casa de Haru, ella vivía sola y era ahí donde haríamos la sesión, allí estábamos yo, Haru, Nagisa, Rei y Rin.

Hicimos una ouija de papel, cogimos un vaso de cristal e iniciamos la sesión. Yo era la que siempre hablaba, preguntábamos y nos contestaba, su nombre era Rei Shinomiya, nos resultó gracioso que se llamase como una de nosotras, al principio todo muy bien. Rei Shinomiya, nos hablaba normal, nos ayudaba y nos decía cosas buenas que nos pasarían. Llegamos a estar tan enganchadas a la ouija que realizábamos sesiones todos los días para poder hablar con ella.

Un día tuvimos la ocurrencia de que se nos manifestase y nos dijo que se pondría justo al lado de uno de los sofás que habían en la casa, todas fuimos a verlo, y así fue se veía como una nube borrosa en el lugar que nos indicó, Rin quiso tocarla y sintió como pasaba por sus brazos un fuerte escalofrío y todas las que estábamos allí vimos como se le erizaban los pelos. Todas prosiguieron a tocarla menos yo. Después de ese día, Rei Shinomiya me repetía una y otra vez que no había querido tocarla, llegó un punto que sentí miedo ante tal insistencia, a raíz de eso, una tarde de buenas a primeras me dijo que nunca tendría hijos, desde ese día dejamos de hacer la ouija, pero nada volvería a ser igual.

Un día, estábamos las cinco en clase y de repente todas nosotras empezamos a sentir mucho frío, en pleno mes de junio, nos mareábamos a la vez, las cinco nos pusimos enfermas y a cuatro de nosotras las tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital, aún que a mí no me ingresaron.

Lo que más me ha dolido, es que a día de hoy, todas tienen uno o dos hijos y yo he tenido ya seis abortos naturales, al parecer ha tenido razón o quizá no le sentó bien que no la tocase. Lo único que se, es que de los seis abortos, dos los perdí estando de ocho meses y han sido un palo muy grande para mi. De una cosa estoy segura, y es que nunca más volveré a hacer la ouija.

* * *

><p><em>Me pareció una historia muy light y no la concidero muy de terror pero aún asi fue algo que me llamo la atención tal vez fue el juego o los abortos, no estoy segura... No publique ayer por que simplemente estaba muy cansada como para ver mi face xD asi que subiré 2 historias, gracias a Chrome Burns por seguir y favoritear (? esta historia y a VOS que estas leyendo tambien te lo agradezco.. <em>

_Bye Bye_~


	3. Chapter 3

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween #3: ATRAPADO<strong>

** POV SOSUKE**

Sosuke era un chico bastante malo, pegaba a los débiles, y se creía el mejor. Pero un grupo de chicos estaba harto de que hicieran esas fechorías y decidieron darle un golpe de venganza. Una noche de Halloween atrajeron al chico al cementerio.

Sabían que Sosuke creía en los fantasmas, así que decidieron dejarlo encerrado allí. Sosuke acepto encantado de ir al cementerio sin saber que cometería el peor error de su vida. Primero contaron historias de terror. Luego Sosuke dijo que ya era muy tarde y decidió volver a su casa.

Pero los chicos no se lo permitieron y lo agarraron, este intento pegarles pero uno de ellos, sacó un cuchillo y le hizo una fuerte herida en el brazo. Este solo podía retorcerse y gritar de dolor así que uno de los chicos le tapó la boca. Los demás le agarraron por las piernas y lo ataron donde habían varias lapidas.

-¡Arrepiéntete de todas las humillaciones que nos has hecho!.-

-¡Una mierda!.-

Como respuesta otro chico le dio un puñetazo y otro chico, le clavo una navaja en los hombros, este suplicaba por su vida pero esos niños estaban ciegos de venganza. Lo agarraron mientras cavaban una tumba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Suplicó desesperado-¡SIENTO TODO LO QUE LES HICE!-

Demasiado tarde.

Y metieron a Sosuke, dentro de la tumba. Junto a un horripilante cadáver. Lo metieron en la caja y empezaron a echar tierra. Sosuke estaba desesperado, golpeaba la caja pero había demasiada tierra,y cada vez quedaba poco aire. Y los demás se habían marchado. Ahora cuando llegara la noche de Halloween se oirían los gritos de Sosuke en el cementerio...

* * *

><p><em>Bye Bye<em>~


End file.
